gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter
Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters (aka ELS) is an alien race that's featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. Description & Characteristics The ELS is a race of techno-organic sentient aliens that has the unique abilities to assimilate/infect nearly all life and technology. They appear as a silver metallic organisms that can take solid or liquid-like forms. While not an aggressive race, their ways of learning and understanding their environment is based on assimilation of all things; being one with what they don't know allows them to understand. The ELS has no true form as they are capable of taking any shape or size relative to their mass. They can combine or separate from one another to increase or decrease its mass as needed. When faced with an opponent or something they don't understand, the ELS can assimilate and convert the target of interest into an ELS. When confronted with unknown organic lifeforms and/or technologies, the ELS assimilates the target like an aggressive virus. It's rapid adaptability and versatility allows it to take hold of technology in a matter of seconds and organic matter in a matter of minutes. However, for organics, it can have detrimental effects to those not completely assimilated, such as causing brain damage (Setsuna F. Seiei) and various biological instabilities due to their invasive nature to their condition. While their complete nature is not understood, they can utilize quantum brainwave frequencies, make copies of what they have assimilated, and have their own GN-Tech. They are seen to have their GN Particle which is coloured in purple. However, it wasn't clear was it due to their own development and evolution or from copying Celestial Being technology. Mobile Suits used by ELS * GNX-803T GN-XIV These are extremely grotesque imitations of the mainstay ESF Army MS replicated by the ELS through assimilation. They have legs that look like they come from the GNZ series, extremely long GN Drive cones, and also a GN Bazooka configuration where the GN Bazookas "grow" out directly from both arms. The same applies for the GN Short Rifle and the GN Long Rifle. The four sensors in the head are replaced by glowing violet eyes. * GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon A typically grotesque ELS version of the GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon, it has an elongated neck, and various other changes, such as a single eye replacing the head sensors. * GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type An ELS replica of the GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type, it does not have any visible changes to the original MS other than the face that the head sensors are replaced by a glowing violet eye. History Searching a new Home ELS War Investigating Earth Peace Through Setsuna Legacy Pics Gallery Ribbons A wakening of the trailblazer.jpg|ELS-infused Ribbons-Type Innovade (named Sky Eclipse) in the "A wakening of the Trailblazer." 2qtz9z4.jpg|ELS-infused Ribbons-Type Innovade named Sky Eclipse) in the "A wakening of the Trailblazer." y647.png 78j8i.png|The ELS in Combat with Gundam Harute. vlcsnap-2010-09-20-01h07m32s181.png|ELS GN-XIV attacking Zabanya during combat. ELS.jpg|The ELS forming into the GN-XIV during combat. 2n8zqqp.jpg|ELS attempting to assimilate the Gadelaza. Harute.png|Harute attacks ELS ELS attacking.jpg|The ELS attacking in waves while Descartes Shaman and the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza were assimilated by a massive ELS. ELSgirl.jpg|A schoolgirl being examined after half her body was assimilated by the ELS. jsc35s.jpg|People assimilated by the ELS 2v9cdw9.jpg|ELS GN-XIV ELSArios.png|ELS Arios Ascalon Notes & Trivia *The ELS is the only known alien intelligence to have appeared in the Gundam franchise. *In Japanese, ELS is pronounced "else". http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa55/Dav7d2/MGQanTManualScan.jpg?t=1289909206 References External Links